


Second Chances

by RobotMag7



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Slowish burn?, im all for the fluff, sayian series AU, some blood but its dragon ball what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotMag7/pseuds/RobotMag7
Summary: “I’ve seen evil people. I’ve fought them. You’re different I can feel it.”“Your feelings are wrong.”





	1. Chapter 1

The air was still as Goku looked out across the destroyed canyons. Moments of the battle flashing through his mind. The other Sayian had pushed him in ways he had never imagined. That feeling of all or nothing, not having to hold back anything.

When Bulma and the others had found found them they had been shocked at Goku’s insistance to bring the unconcious enemy with them. Although in the end they agreed on the condition that he not be given given any senzu beans they had brought. So thats how it came to be that the other Sayian was locked down at Capsule Corp, after of course being provided with new clothes, baggy pants and pink shirt compliments of Bulma. Vehemently glaring down at anyone who got to close while saying nothing. His injuries preventing him from doing much else. But where most had nothing but hate for the man, Goku had curiosity. Although onsidering what had happened before his arrival he couldn’t fault them.

His fists clenched unconciously as his mind wandered to his fallen friends. Without Piccolo the Dragon Balls had ceased to existed. Mr. Popo had informed them of the dragon balls on Kami’s home world of Namek. Luckily Kami had also left behind a working space ship. With it Bulma, Krillin and Gohan had headed out to make the long journey. While originally Goku had been adamantly against Gohan going without him, his son had made the convincing argument that Goku was the only one strong enough to handle the other Sayian. So reluctantly he had agreed to stay behind to keep and eye on their captive. Unfortunatly his acceptance seemed to be the last straw with Chi-chi and lead to a split between them, although on aminable terms. Sighing heavily he ran a hand through his hair before turning to fly back to capsule corp.

“Hi Mrs. Briefs how’s Vegeta doing?”

“I was just about to bring him his dinner actually.” Panchy said holding up a small capsule. “Would you be a dear and deliver it to him?”

“Can do!” Goku chirped joyfully taking the capsule. She waved farewell before wandering off as he placed his hand on a scanner listening for the telltale hiss of the door unlocking. He was met by silence and a suspicious stare as usual when he entered the heavily reinforced room. The room itself was mostly bare with only a cot pushed into the corner.

“I brought food!” Goku said holding out the capsule in front of him as a sort of peace offering. As expected he was met with silence. Breathing deeply he decided to walk over pretending he didn’t notice the sudden tension in the others body.

“How’s the eye?” Goku asked gently as he reached up to touch the bandage. Before he reached it a hand quickly came up smacking his hand way. Reacting quickly Goku brought up his other hand up and grasped Vegeta’s the capsule trapped between them. Laughing internally at the surprised look on the others face. Slowly he turned their hands so the capsule wouldn’t fall as he removed his hand.

“Mrs Briefs’ food the best isn’t it. You’re real lucky to be able to eat it everyday!” He said as he stood. “Hey if you want tomorrow I could see about getting you out of here!”

“Why?” The voice caught Goku off guard for a moment, before quickly recovering with a big smile on his face.

“Well I just though I’d be pretty bored staying in one room for so long.”

“I’m not you.”

“So you’re not bored?” The glare he got in response was a good enough answer.

“We killed your...friend’s. Why do you care about my comfort?” The glare turned into a look of suspicion, hand closing over the capsule.

“I’ve seen evil people. I’ve fought them. You’re different I can feel it.”

“Your feelings are wrong.”

“I don’t think so...I’ll be by, sometime tomorrow, if you want to get out of here meet me at the door.” With that Goku left the door sliding close behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

To say he was nervous was a severe understatement. He knew no one would really agree to him taking Vegeta out. The chewing out he had received from Bulma over the comms made his ears ring from the memory alone. But a promise was a promise. So with a plan in mind he hurried along the corridors trying to act as normal as he could. Bouncing as he waited for the door to unlock sighing in relief as it finally slid open.Stepping in he smiled as he saw Vegeta leaning, arms crossed, against the wall next to the door. 

“Ready to go?” Goku asked grinning.

“Out of curiosity how did you get your friends to agree to this? I was under the impression they hated me.”

“They do and I didn’t. Coming?” There was a small smug smile on Vegeta’s face as the words left Goku’s lips.

“Lead on.” Grinning wildly Goku backed up and turned quickly bouncing from corridor checking for anyone who walking by that could catch them. Vegeta followed behind arms crossed in front of him, unconcerned and seemingly amused by Goku’s antics.

“Dare I ask about what you plan to do if we get out of here?”

“I was thinking about getting some food actually. You need to try fresh dino tail.”

“If you insist.” Vegeta said walking by Goku as the latter peeked cautiously around the corner before jogging to catch up to the smaller man. 

“This way,” Goku whispered leading the way down an apparent dead end corridor. “This wall leads outside.” 

Eyeing the wall up and down as Goku tried to judge how much force he needed to use to put a hole in the building without bringing down half the building. The calculations were made for him when a decent sized ki blast flew past his head blowing a large hole in the wall. Alarms blared and sprinkles began raining down as the smoke cleared. Laughing Goku ran out glancing behind him only once to make sure Vegeta was following as they took of into the sky.

“Are you at all concerned that I’ll just fly off and cause destruction?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?” Goku slowed down to fly beside him.

“Because whether you admit it or not with your injuries you’d be no threat to me.” Vegeta came to a stop with a furious look on his face.

“Don’t get me wrong at full power you could probably beat me but I can feel your ki and it already feels like you’re going to fall out of the sky.” The defiant glare Goku got in response only confirmed his suspicions. “There’s a cave nearby we can stay in. You’re in charge of the fire and I’ll bring the food... what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” The shorter man growled out between grit teeth. “Where’s the damn cave.”

“This way!” Goku said sweeping down over some overgrown plains. After a few more minutes of flight they came to a stop outside a cave at the base of a plateau.

“I spent most of this morning filling it with things we’d need. There’s blankets, dry wood and a fire pit . If you want to light that up I’ll bring dinner!”

“You’re just going to leave little old me by myself.” The silence stretched on for a few seconds. “Fine but hurry up.” 

“Alright I’ll be back soon as I can.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually the sun set and illuminated only by the flickering fire light Vegeta and Goku had finished their meal. Vegeta was staring intently into the flames as Goku relaxed on his back.

“I haven’t seen your brat around. I expected him to show up, he seemed rather attached.”

“When your friend killed Piccolo he destroyed the Dragon Balls on earth, so he went with two other friends of mine to Namek to use theirs.” Goku said flipping himself into a sitting position. “Don’t get any ideas though, before she left Bulma dismantled your ship and your friends so you can’t go after them.”

“Never crossed my mind, and Nappa was not my friend.” Vegeta said sharply his gaze unwavering from the fire.

“What do you want them for anyway? What would you wish for?”

“Immortality.”

“Why?”

“Why not? You said you can sense ki…how?” His eyes flashing over to Goku for a moment before returning to the fire.

“I’m not sure. I just loosen my focus and I can feel it. Everyone has a different ki signature that you notice once you get good at it. Do you want to know what yours feels like?”

“No.” was the immediate and curt response, followed by and irritated sigh. “This planet’s medical practices are archaic at best.”

“Casts sure are itchy huh?”

“It’s infuriating and I want it off.” Vegeta growled reaching up for the bandage over his eye.

“Hey wait, wait you can’t do that!” Goku said as he scrambled over to Vegeta’s side to stop him. Startled by the sudden movement Vegeta flinched away, fist raised. The reaction stopped Goku in his tracks, carefully backing off he settled back down before turning to face the fire again.

“Mrs. Briefs said it’ll be another week at least before you can start removing any bandages.” An irritated and dismissive grunt was the only response Goku got and after a few moments of silence he glanced seemingly asleep. Poking at the fire once more Goku threw himself down, asleep as soon as he hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up Goku was pleasantly surprised to find the other Saiyan had indeed stayed the night and was currently leaning against the cave entrance.

“You stayed?”

“Where else would I go, this planet lacks any viable space travel vehicles.” Came the monotone response.

“Hey I know! On the way here I saw a castle in the desert we flew over. We could go check that out today!” Goku said excitedly jumping to his feet.

“And if it’s occupied?”

“We…ask?”

“Fine, it’s better then sitting around here at the very least.”

“Alright, Follow me!” Goku exclaimed as he blasted off into the sky. Stopping for a moment to make sure Vegeta was following.  
Less than a five-minute flight later they stood outside a derelict and obviously abandoned castle. Undeterred Goku bounced up the steps with unbridled enthusiasm. Stopping at the impressive double doors he rocked on his heels as Vegeta stepped up next to him.

“What do you think is inside?”

“Just open the door and you’ll know”

“Awe c’mon man that ruins the fun. One guess then we’ll open it!”

“Fine.” Was the irritated response. “The rest of the collapsed roof I saw as we flew in.”

“Alright let’s go!” However, the moment Goku’s hand touched the rusted handles the ground gave way beneath them. They plummeted down for a moments before they were able to catch themselves. Hovering for a moment in complete darkness before a small ki ball formed in Vegeta’s hand. Floating up to the now closed trap doors, Goku gave them an experimental push.

“Uh Vegeta, can I get a hand?”

“You are Joking!”

“C’mon please! It feels like the whole building came down on it.” The only response from his companion was the brightening of the tunnel below him. Glancing down he saw Vegeta charging a large ki ball below him. Cutting his flight, he allowed himself to fall just under the other man, watching as Vegeta released the ki ball upwards. Unfortunately, the ball went wide digging through the rock beside the doors causing one of the doors to collapse downwards bringing several chunks of the now unstable walls with it.

“Drop!” Goku shouted, letting himself fall. Dropping wildly, they managed to keep just ahead of the debris. Feeling the walls surrounding them open up Goku blindly reached for his companion, grabbing the other mans arm he blasted them away lighting his own ki ball and releasing Vegeta as he felt the man begin to fly on his own. Barely dodging the collapsing rocks, he squeezed into a small off shooting tunnel. Scraping through split second twists and turns before flying out into a small open cavern. Skidding to a stop inches before hitting the wall. Vegeta followed his exit a few seconds later but unable to stop in time as he collided with Goku’s back sending them both flying into the wall.

“Owwiieee! Next time how about a little warning?” When there was no immediate response Goku quickly jumped to his feet. “Vegeta!”

Quickly reforming his key ball, he lit up the room revealing his companion lying on the ground in obvious pain. Dropping to his knee’s beside the other man shaking him gently for a moment before pulling away quickly when he noticed the blood seeping through the bandages on his back.

“Oh Jeez…C’mon Vegeta wake up!”

“Tell me…there’s…a way out.” Was the laboured reply.

“No but I think if we work together this time I’ll bet we could make one, can you sit up?” Vegeta managed to push himself up slowly, studiously ignoring Goku’s hovering hands. 

“Ok good! Now give me your hands we have to do this together.”

“No! You got us into this, you can get us out.”

“No, I can’t we’re to deep underground.”

“Fine!” Vegeta shouted, thrusting his hands in Goku’s direction. Taking a deep breath the younger man let it out slowly as he took the trembling hands in his own. Moving carefully he raised their hands above them.

"I’ll aim just put as much power into it as you can.” No response was given although Goku wasn’t really expecting one anyway. “Alright let’s do this.”  
The light coming from their combined hands quickly became blinding.

“FIRE!” The beam burst upwards carving through the dry earth with unstoppable power, reaching high into the atmosphere. “Ok looks stable enough for the moment lets go…Vegeta you ok?”

“I’m…fine…I…just…need..a…”

“We don’t have time, it may be steady now but who knows how long that will last.”

“Five…minutes…Kakarot!”

“Oh jeez we really need to get you back to Bulma’s.”

“NO!”

“C’mon let me carry you back to camp then.”

“NO! Don’t…don’t…touch.”

“Either I drag you back to your cell at Bulma’s or I carry you back to camp, your choice.” The Goku received at that ultimatum could have killed. Attempting to push himself up Vegeta only got halfway before his arms gave out sending him crashing back to the ground.

“Camp.” Was the eventual whispered reply. Although hesitant Goku leaned down cautiously pulling one of Vegeta’s arms over his shoulders.

“Alright, just let me do all the flying.” The younger only got a sharp glare in response as he took off raising them both up into the clear sky.


End file.
